young_transformer_justice_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Airachnid
Airachnid (エアラクニッド, Earakunido) was with the Decepticons, where her cruel, cold-sparked, murderous demeanor served her well, long ago. After the Great Exodus of Cybertron, however, she decided to go solo. These days, Airachnid spends her time engaging in her new hobby: collecting endangered species... well, parts of endangered species, mostly the heads. Now, if a species isn't endangered? Oh, they will be. She'll make sure of that, and she'll make sure it's a slow, painful process. Less trustworthy than even Starscream, she is more than willing to even try to kill her own men or leave her commanding officers behind if it means getting what she wants. The pain and trauma she had inflicted on Arcee, from said Autobot's torture to the brutal execution of her partner, have given them a vicious, bitter history, and both will stop at nothing to kill each other. She also has the ability to control Insecticons. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Gina Torres (English), Ryōka Yuzuki (Japanese) Conditioned to battle and hardship by her years spent hunting rare creatures across the depths of space, Airachnid is a primed and powerful warrior. She has returned to the service of Megatron after her long absence, determined to prove herself as a leader - no matter who she has to destroy to do it. Airachnid appears like a spider, with long spider like limbs on her back. Airachnid wears a built in skirt that exposes her midriff (belly), like Arcee has. Airachnid also appears to have purple eyes with a compound look and her primary color is dark purple. She transforms into an adapted vehicle mode of a black helicopter, which she scanned from one of Agent Fowler's helicopter. Attributes: Gallery File:AirachnidAlt_7923.png|Airachnid's Earth copter mode. Personality A sadist in the purest sense of the word, Airachnid takes sick and twisted pleasure and enjoyment out of inflicting pain upon others; whether it's physical, mental, or emotional. Having studied and practiced the arts of torture to horrifying degrees, she is able to measure one's strength of will by how much they resist the agony she inflicts upon them. She can use others' weaknesses against them. A 'con of sport, Airachnid enjoys hunting (mostly sentient beings), as well as collecting endangered species (and if they're not endangered, she'll make it so). She likes to toy with her victims, prolonging their suffering for as long as possible. A vengeful and conspiring woman, Airachnid will always settle scores, as she tried to against Jack when she attempted to kill his mother in front of him. Making him watch while she takes his family apart "the sweetest revenge she can possibly devise", as retaliation for Jack (from an aid with Miko) destroying her ship. An opportunist, she acts on anything that would benefit herself, such as when she tried to steal the polarity gauntlet, and thought that delivering the Immobilizer would allow her to worm into Megatron's favor. She has no problems backstabbing her fellow 'Cons, as she tried to take command in Megatron's absence and didn't think anything of abandoning Starscream. Relationships Friends and Allies *Decepticons *Insectisons Family Neutral *Megatron *Starscream *Predacons **Predaking *M.E.C.H. **Cylas Rivals *Arcee Enemies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Unicron Weapons and Abilities Airachnid is a torture expert, and can measure one's strength of will by how much they resist the pain and agony she inflicts upon them in interrogations. She is armed with a plethora of weapons: Blasters built into her hands, which also fire webbing; acidic poison secreted from her finger claws; six extra spider-like appendages that can be used as claws or blades; and she has the ability to command Insecticons by emitting a specific frequency, an almost buzz/hum sound. She is considered to be of a unique kind of Transformer called Triple-Changers: her robot-mode, vehicle-mode (stealth copter), and a spider-like "beast mode". However, she is also known to have a kind of "drill-mode", in which she uses her arachnoid legs to spin and dig down below the ground. Due to her interaction with the Energon-hungry Terracon C.Y.L.A.S., she now has the ability to drain other Transformers of energon. Weaknesses History During the great war for Cybertron, Airachnid managed to capture Arcee and her partner Tailgate. Quickly realizing that Arcee would resist the physical torture she used, Airachnid decided to employ a simpler threat: Tell her the attack coordinates of an impeding attack, or Tailgate dies. Arcee insisted she didn't know the coordinates, but Airachnid didn't believe her and killed Tailgate. Moments later, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper burst into the holding room, killing the two Vehicons and rescuing Arcee. Airachnid, however, escaped. Following the Great Exodus, Airachnid concluded that the war was over, meaning she needed a new way to spend her time. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Second-in-Command Decepticons Category:Former Second-in-Command Decepticons Category:Rouge Decepticons Category:Terrorcons Category:Terrorcon Vampires